Alfred Ping
Dr. Alfred Ping is Lee Ping's father. Dr Ping Unlike his wife Sue Ping, he is far less harsh on his son. History Sue and Alfred Ping met in Korea where they had their first son, Li. Two pictures of them where taken at the time, one of which Lee finds in "28 Sneezes Later", assuming the infant on the picture was him. After their firstborn was kidnapped, the Pings fled from the country, hiding and hoping for a peaceful life. They settled in Canada where they eventually had Lee, the second son, and hid the truth of their involvement with MWF from him. When the Tazelwurm brought Lee down to the underground laboratory, it was revealed that Alfred was a scientist working there, thus revealing that he is a part of the conspiracy surrounding his son, Principal Wurst and The Prank.Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 7 - "28 Sneezes Later"When Lee asked him about his appearance at school, Mr. Ping told his son that he got there by tunnels stretching under the whole city. They were the remnants of an old subway complex, and he highlighted how dangerous they were and that they should be avoidedDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 11 - "The Tag Along". In season three, after geting from his mysterious flight, Alfred was targeted by The Council, notably the Serpent, in "Fight or Flight", however with no real intention to harm him as this was mostly a warning to Lee. In the mysterious photo that Lee found in "28 Sneezes Later", it is seen that Mr. Ping has the same arm tattoo as Lee. It is revealed in "Serpent Strike" that Mr. Ping knows something about the conspiracy and is trying to infiltrate Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich from the inside. Personality Quotes * ''Sue: I can't believe you fell asleep | Alfred: What did you expect? It was a production of "Sleeping Beauty"!'' - "Friday Night Bites" * "I always knew my son was special. Destined for greatness! But why did it come at such a horrible price?" * "Then I was working for them! Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. Trying to gain back all I had lost! I've spent my life, trying to find out, what really happened back there. So one day, I can make it right. But how? When the people who were supposed to be the good guys, are really the bad guys? Why didn't I see it?" * "Chocolate cake for breakfast, apple pie for lunch, make it a la mode and we, callll it brunch!" * ''"Ooh, kinda ended the show early, kiddo. Couldn't you have at least just faked it a little?" - ''"Finding Finnwich" Gallery Lalfred.png|With his son Pingdad.png|He enters Lee's room Carnival.png|Alfred tells Lee that he is freed Made it Lee!.png|Reasoning Lee is early abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz.png|Alfred was looking for Lee and found him Winning!.png 1leephoto.png|The Ping Family Younger Alfred.JPG|Younger Alfred, teaching Lee fencing. S91029-222540.jpg|With younger Lee S91029-222533.jpg S91101-170655.jpg|Baby Alfred and Lo tattooing his Mark S91101-170658.jpg|Alfred with Sue and a newborn Li S91105-001037.jpg S91104-235043.jpg S91104-235048.jpg S91104-000219.jpg S91104-000223.jpg S91104-000213.jpg S91208-181635.jpg S91208-181901.jpg S91208-181840.jpg S91208-182205.jpg S91208-182034.jpg S91208-182804.jpg|"It's true, he's early!.." Trivia * Mr. Ping is a terrible liar. * Mr. Ping claims that his wife "hates him dangerous things". * Mr. Ping tends to fall asleep at unusual times and places Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 5 - "Friday Night Bites" * Mr. Ping taught Lee basics of fencing Detentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 32 - "The Curse of Earl Nigma" * Alfred Ping is extremely allergic to fish as revealed in "Serpent Strike", what heavily alluded to his connection with Li. * According to the creators, Alfred secretly loves pudding. *Whenever a younger Alfred is shown, be it pictures or flashbacks, he is shown to be not be overweight at all suggesting that he let himself go in recent years. *Alfred admited that he is a terrible cook so he lets his wife (Sue Ping) do all the cooking. *Given his balding appearance and the fact that he looks to be around thirty at time of Li's infancy this makes his current age to be around fifty. *In "Date With Destiny" Lo Ping is confirmed to be Lee's grandfather, meaning Lo is Alfred's father. References Category:Characters Category:Prank Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Detentionaire Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:A Nigma High